


We're burning up (We might as well be lovers on the Sun)

by Rota



Category: Free!
Genre: AU, Lime, M/M, Moon!Aiichirou, Sun!Momotarou
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sono anni che non vede quella struttura, né da lontano né da vicino. Di solito non porta lo sguardo verso quella zona dell'arco celeste, proprio per non cedere alla malinconia e alla tristezza.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Appeso nel nulla come un ornamento, raggiungibile soltanto con i carri del Sole e della Luna, il palazzo dell'eclissi si mostra come d'incanto e di sogno contornato dalla volta dell'atmosfera trasparente, in tutta la propria magnificenza.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're burning up (We might as well be lovers on the Sun)

***Autore:** Rota  
***Titolo:** We're burning up (We might as well be lovers on the Sun)  
***Fandom:** Free! Eternal Summer  
***Personaggi:** Nitori Aiichirou, Momotarou Mikoshiba, Un po' tutti  
***Generi:** Introspettivo, Romantico  
***Avvertimenti:** Au, Yaoi, Lime  
***Rating:** Arancione  
***Credits:** “Lover on the Sun”, David Guetta  
***Note:** Mi sono venuti in mente i miti greci, ultimamente. Ho associato diverse favole in quello stile anche alla MomoTori, e questo ne è venuto. E la canzone che ho ascoltato a ripetizione è proprio perfetta per una cosa del genere, vi consiglio di ascoltarla almeno una volta.  
Spero sia una buona lettura (L)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Il riflesso che gli rimanda il grande specchio davanti ai suoi occhi gli fa notare qualcosa che ancora non è a posto e che lo rende più ansioso del dovuto: un ciuffo di capelli chiari spunta scomposto al lato della sua testa, ergendosi dalla matassa altrimenti ordinata che è stata domata con tante spazzolate amorevoli e attente.  
Aiichirou quasi si scioglie in un lamento di disperazione, ma per fortuna interviene Haruka prima che lui possa anche solo azzardarsi a dire qualcosa a riguardo – la sua presenza è di solito piuttosto tranquillizzante, specie in momenti come quello. Passa la propria mano tra i suoi capelli, appiattendo il gruppo di ribelli e conformandoli alla piega liscia che hanno assunto gli altri anzitempo; siccome con un solo gesto non funziona, riprova altre tre volte e alla fine ci riesce. Si rivolge allo specchio, così che la sua espressione imperscrutabile si rifletta e la possa vedere anche l'altro.  
-Tutto a posto.  
Lui, delle caratteristiche fondamentali del popolo della Luna, ha sicuramente preso la placida pacatezza astrale. Non si altera infatti neanche di fronte all'ansia di Aiichirou, che in evidente agitazione non riesce però a calmarsi neanche quando la propria immagine nello specchio è assolutamente impeccabile.  
-E se ci fosse qualcosa fuori posto che io non vedo? Come faccio ad accorgermene?  
Haruka si scompone più che altro per quanto riguarda la sorpresa, perché non arriva a capire le motivazioni psicologiche che spingono l'altro a insistere su dubbi stupidi. Lui lo vede ogni giorno, sia in Luna crescente sia in Luna nuova, e nella sua perfezione di Astro non trova davvero niente che possa essere criticato.  
Ma questo per lui è ovvio, quindi non riesce davvero a spiegarlo a parole.  
Sousuke, che è rimasto immobile a guardarlo mentre finiva di prepararsi – mentre andava avanti e indietro per la stanza borbottando o meno mille altri problemi inesistenti e insistendo che l'emozione che gli scombussolava la pancia fosse più che altro terrore – a un certo punto si alza dal proprio posto immerso tra i cuscini e gli si avvicina minaccioso.  
Lui ha ben poca pazienza e quasi meno tatto di Haruka, e anche la sua sensibilità ha un limite ben preciso: le paranoie le regge fino a un certo punto.  
-Aiichirou, alzati.  
Se non fosse così in intimità con lui, la Luna non risponderebbe ai suoi ordini con così tanta prontezza. Ma lui, Haruka e Rei fanno parte del suo corteo personale da quando ha memoria, perché probabilmente il grande Signore del Cielo li ha creati tutti nello stesso istante assieme alle altre stelle e allo stesso Momotarou. Per questo Aiichirou li ritiene suoi pari; per questo scatta in piedi quando Sousuke, con quell'aria truce e al limite dell'esasperazione, gli intima a quel modo di alzarsi.  
I bordi leggeri del peplo bianco ondeggiano al suo movimento repentino, scuotendo la lunga gonna che si stende lungo tutto il corpo in piccole onde eleganti. Senza che l'altro glielo chieda, Aiichirou fa un giro su se stesso e si mostra ai suoi occhi. Intanto si è avvicinato anche Rei, che non sembra giammai stanco di ammirare la sua insita bellezza.  
E non che non si fidi del giudizio degli altri due, ma la sua profonda ammirazione è talmente tanto esplicita nello sguardo illuminato che gli rivolge ogni sera che non riesce a non essere imbarazzato.  
La Luna muta forma, ma non muta mai in splendore: questo gli ripete sempre, quando il nuovo ciclo vede il suo manto totalmente colorato di nero.  
Ma quello è un giorno ancora più speciale di tutti gli altri, dove la sua bellezza, alla fine, è quasi relativa, perché non sarà ammirata soltanto da occhi umani, ma anche da uno sguardo ben diverso. Per questo motivo Rei non si limita ad ammirarlo e decide di incoraggiarlo anche a voce, rassicurandolo che non può essere più perfetto di così.  
-Momotarou-san si innamorerà di te ancora più di prima, Aiichirou-kun. Sarebbe impossibile il contrario!  
L'altro arrossisce su tutto il viso , nota a malapena che gli altri due si sono messi ad annuire a questa frase, sottolineandone implicitamente la veridicità.  
Torna a guardarsi allo specchio, scansando con la gamba il piccolo sgabello di legno su cui è stato seduto quasi un'intera giornata, a ricercare imperfezioni inesistenti, come se dall'ultima eclissi fosse davvero cambiato qualcosa. Non ha trovato nulla, e questo per un po' ha aumentato la sua ansia.  
Ora, però, anche solamente a ricordare l'immagine di Momotarou a sé, i dubbi pian piano spariscono, e il nodo che gli ha legato per tante ore lo stomaco si srotola lentamente.  
È bastato nominarlo una sola volta per fargli questo effetto – ma nessuna stella e nessun astro della notte di solito pronuncia il suo nome con facilità e leggerezza, un po' per rispetto alla Luna stessa un po' per reverenza vera e propria. Le parole di Rei sono sempre appropriate, e questo gli permette di essere molto schietto e diretto.  
Aiichirou sorride con gli angoli della bocca, cominciando a brillare. I suoi astri gli si fanno vicini, ai bordi del grande specchio, cancellando con la loro presenza il resto della piccola stanza che li ha ospitati fino a quel momento e riempiendo la sua percezione delle cose veramente importanti.  
-È giunto il momento, Ai. Il tuo Sole ti sta aspettando.

 

 

Sono anni che non vede quella struttura, né da lontano né da vicino. Di solito non porta lo sguardo verso quella zona dell'arco celeste, proprio per non cedere alla malinconia e alla tristezza.  
Appeso nel nulla come un ornamento, raggiungibile soltanto con i carri del Sole e della Luna, il palazzo dell'eclissi si mostra come d'incanto e di sogno contornato dalla volta dell'atmosfera trasparente, in tutta la propria magnificenza.  
Lì, soltanto a Momotarou e ad Aiichirou è permesso giungere e alloggiare per quelle poche ore dove le loro luci si incontrano e dove le loro fisicità possono incrociarsi davvero.  
Arrivano nello stesso istante, uno da una parte e uno dall'altra – le porte d'ingresso riservate sono distanti, ma conducono velocemente agli stessi luoghi. E se l'esterno presenta per lo più un aspetto candido di torri eleganti e di mura squadrate, poche finestre ad arco e qualche decoro per lo più in pietra, due statue d'aquila rapace ai lati del portone d'ingresso da cui il Signore del Cielo ogni tanto entra e un giardino tutt'attorno di colonne ornamentali, all'interno lo sfarzo lo creano le loro corse e le poche stanze che servono loro per incrociarsi e amarsi.  
Un ampio ingresso dal pavimento di marmo dove si vedono e si corrono incontro, subito, sotto una nuvola luminosa che piange pioggia d'oro.  
Le loro dita si intrecciano e dopo tanto tempo, finalmente, possono vedersi sorridere l'un l'altro.  
Momotarou alza le sue mani alla propria bocca, baciandone il dorso con labbra calde: se le deve essere morse per tutto il tragitto fin lì, per l'eccitazione.  
Splende come il Sole che è, più che mai, a vedere la sua adorata Luna.  
E prima di baciarsi ci sono altre esigenze, prima di camminare lentamente verso stanze più riservate ci sono bisogni più impellenti. Come per esempio continuare a sorridere, oppure scoppiare a ridere senza apparente motivo, stringere le dita senza però farsi mai male.  
Aiichirou ha perso momentaneamente l'uso della parola e il suo cuore batte all'impazzata. Non bada neanche troppo ai capelli che sono volati un po' ovunque, durante la breve corsa che ha fatto, o le pieghe del peplo bianco che si sono aperte troppo e lasciano quindi scoperto un pezzo in più di gamba. Sente solo Momotarou che trema d'emozione e cerca le parole giuste per salutare il suo sposo.  
Di solito, quando si salutano all'alba e al tramonto distanti mezzo cielo, urla a più non posso cose stupide e senza senso – ma lì, quando possono toccarsi e parlarsi senza bisogno di gridare, è davvero un'altra cosa, e pare che Momotarou soppesi la gravità della situazione e ne sia particolarmente toccato.  
Il suo Sole, il suo bellissimo e splendido Sole. Il suo brillante e magnifico consorte.  
Si chinano l'uno verso l'altro per un bacio a fior di labbra, che sa giusto di saluto, senza osare lasciarsi neanche per un poco di pelle. Aiichirou però fa qualcosa in più, perché lui osa sempre quando c'è in mezzo l'altro: lo abbraccia stretto e sente l'odore di buono nei suoi vestiti caldi, nella tunica rossa che lo avvolge tutto e lo copre.  
Ha quell'odore particolare che non si può spiegare facilmente, che lui ha sempre associato al concetto di giorno che lo attira e gli è inavvicinabile allo stesso tempo. Non perde tempo in elucubrazioni inutili, che ha già avuto l'eternità prima di sé e avrà l'eternità dopo per farne.  
Momotarou lo avvolge piano, scaldandogli direttamente il cuore attraverso la pelle pallida.  
Le parole che escono dalla sua bocca non sono mai pompate di qualche strano sentimento malevolo o dette soltanto per fare scena. Aiichirou ha la convinzione e la certezza che siano sempre vere, e affidarsi al loro tepore non è affatto difficile.  
-È bello poterti abbracciare.  
Sono banalità, ma sono le banalità più meravigliose che ci possano essere se dette dalla sua voce. Ha atteso troppo tempo di poterlo sentire per questionare su quanto sia inappropriato il fatto che sottolinei la straordinarietà di un atto così normale, tra due amanti. Non gli dice neanche nulla quando gli sfiora di malagrazia la spilla tonda che regge l'intero peplo, messa sopra la spalla, e lo prende per le spalle perché gli veda il viso tondo e sorridente.  
Si nota che non gli parla da tanto tempo, perché quasi gli urla in faccia da tanto è entusiasta.  
-Sai? Devo dirti un mucchio di cose! Spero tu non abbia fretta perché sono davvero molte!  
Vorrebbe ancora ridere per quelle parole, invece fa una smorfia e un mezzo sbuffo – alla fine riesce però ad arricciare gli angoli della bocca e ad ammorbidire il tono della propria voce, per quanto il corpo non si sia ancora del tutto riabituato alla vicinanza fisica ed esuberante del Sole.  
La Luna è mite, esprime la propria gioia in maniera molto più pacata, per quanto ugualmente intensa.  
-Non credo di averne, Momo.  
Trattiene i tremiti, ripensa velocemente a qualche ora prima quando è stato così agitato per nulla, per cose così stupide come i capelli o l'eleganza del vestito. Inutile: ha guardato soltanto lui, nient'altro.  
Momotarou lo lascia andare ma gli riprende la mano, stringendola forte troppo tra le proprie.  
-Bene bene, allora senti qua!  
Comincia a parlare a raffica, senza interruzione, a volte senza neanche respirare – non che gli serva davvero, a ben vedere, ma ogni tanto Aiichirou si preoccupa per quella sfumatura viola che il colorito della sua pelle assume, a lungo andare, anche se ha trovato pochi rimedi efficienti per riuscire a calmare l'impeto delle sue parole. Ha come l'impressione che quelle sia tutte le cose che in tanti anni non ha potuto dirgli, e quindi oltre la voglia infinita di parlargli c'è anche l'accumulo di dettagli da dirgli, perché Momotarou ricorda i particolari più stupidi e irrilevanti delle mille cose che ha potuto illuminare ogni giorno della propria vita.  
E Aiichirou ascolta tranquillamente, immagazzinando tutta quella gioia.  
Con le dita ancora intrecciate, si avviano piano verso la loro stanza da letto. Non hanno fretta, perché quell'anno il loro incontro durerà diverse ore, non sufficienti per esprimere appieno tutto ciò che li unisce ma necessarie per affrontare le ore future di solitudine, l'uno lontano dall'altro.  
A malapena guardano la stanza, a malapena notano il mobilio sempre uguale: il tempo per soffermarsi su ogni scemenza viene sempre, ma soltanto dopo aver sfogato tutto, e capita anche le volte in cui proprio non c'è n'è il tempo.  
Una volta, l'imbarazzo rendeva molto instabile la loro attenzione, così come era stato il tempo a riempire d'amore i loro gesti e i loro occhi. All'inizio dei tempi, quando giorni e notti erano confusi e non c'era davvero ordine, non riuscivano neanche a scambiarsi un bacio guardandosi con occhi aperti.  
Ora ogni tanto Aiichirou interrompe il fiume di parole di Momotarou giusto per dargli un bacio; non è neanche un'interruzione vera e propria, perché niente si arresta per quella piccola premura, è soltanto un'altra delle parentesi meravigliose tra di loro. Le mani salgono ai visi e alle spalle in mille carezze, i respiri calmi ogni tanto accelerano a seconda del guizzo degli occhi, acceso o meno.  
Aiichirou non si stancherebbe mai di ascoltarlo e di sentire cosa i suoi occhi d'oro hanno visto e registrato – quello che vede Aiichirou, Momotarou lo raccoglie direttamente dalle sue labbra e dalla sua pelle, che hanno mille profumi e mille sapori diversi, tutti perfetti.  
Si ritrovano seduti sul materasso del letto senza ricordarsi come siano finiti entrambi lì. Poco importa, in realtà; ora il Sole parla di insetti neri e altre piccole creaturine striscianti senza zampe che lui ama tanto e che apprezza particolarmente perché rimangono per lo più a mirarlo e a farsi mirare da lui, quasi in contemplazione. Aiichirou fa un'espressione un po' schifata alle sue parole, perché di notte quelle creature rimangono riparate in qualche tana e non si mostrano quasi mai a lui, ma Momotarou continua imperterrito e senza fermarsi mai, inarrestabile.  
Le mani si muovono da sole, in maniera del tutto naturale. Come la bocca e le labbra, lo spirito che conduce all'unione. Mentre ancora Momotarou chiacchiera da solo e Aiichirou annuisce e assorbe la sua immane luce, le spille vicino alle spalle e vicino ai fianchi vengono slacciate e i vestiti abbassati piano, lentamente, con il solo fruscio dei tessuti leggeri ad accompagnare il movimento.  
Poi le dita strofinano sulla pelle e accarezzano troppa superficie, prendono e lasciano la carne e vi affondano dentro come se la volesse penetrare – c'è quella barriera fisica così irritante tra di loro che non li fa unire giammai nell'intimo, in maniera totale.  
Aiichirou più di una volta ha provato il desiderio di annullarsi, per essere completamente suo. Glielo ha confessato piangendo di frustrazione e di dolore, per poi accettare di buon grado la sua consolazione fatta di baci e parole gentili. Hanno ballato sulla volta celeste, calpestando il letto di stelle che faceva loro da sfondo; allora ha riso, ha riso di gioia, trasformando ogni lacrima in perla che poi si è persa sulla superficie terrestre, dove uomini e animali avidi hanno potuto raccogliere quella forma fisica della sua gioia.  
Aiichirou ride piano per il solletico e Momotarou se ne accorge subito, quindi insiste su quel punto del fianco dove l'altro è molto sensibile; rotolano dopo pochi secondi sul letto, l'uno sull'altro e viceversa, finché i vestiti vengono definitivamente tolti e rimangono solo gambe, braccia e pelle nuda.  
Aiichirou è sopra di lui e tenta di bloccargli le mani quando il Sole si ferma per guardarlo: è rosso per le risate e per l'emozione, come immagina anche se stesso. Sorride a un fiato di distanza dal suo naso e lo bacia sulle labbra, intervallando risate e baci per diversi secondi. Poi le mani di lui si fanno molli e persino nel proprio corpo non sente molta resistenza, soltanto urgenza di stringergli le spalle e di premerlo addosso a sé, come se fosse possibile farlo più di così.  
A un certo punto, non basta neanche mangiargli la bocca con dei baci, né premere contro la sua nuca perché il suo viso gli sia così vicino che respirano la stessa aria. Si protende verso di lui, mordendo e leccando tutto ciò che trova, gli scompiglia i capelli e l'intero spirito.  
Aiichirou sente il bisogno di respirare qualche secondo, dopo vari minuti in apnea a saziarsi solo di lui; il movimento lo porta ad allontanarsi però troppo per le esigenze di Momotarou, che subito si siede sul materasso e lo intrappola in un abbraccio per continuare a baciarlo. Quella posizione gli facilita il respiro così da permettergli anche di godere maggiormente del bacio.  
Cosce calde strette attorno al suo bacino. Fremono entrambi di aspettativa.  
Momotarou gli bacia il petto quando si alza un poco sulle ginocchia, intrappolando un capezzolo tra i denti e le labbra. Succhia piano per godersi meglio i gemiti liquidi che scivolano fuori dalle labbra di lui, e guida il movimento fluido che riabbassa il suo corpo contro il proprio.  
Ora sono davvero uniti.  
Aiichirou si aggrappa ai suoi capelli e gli geme nell'orecchio mentre lui comincia a muoversi piano. Ripete il nome della sua Luna così tante volte che pare un mantra, una preghiera allo stesso Signore del Cielo.  
Che non li separi mai. Che non faccia cessare il loro amore. Che permetta al tempo di continuare a passare, che loro lo vivranno ogni secondo pieno l'uno dell'altro.  
Ancora baci e ancora carezze, un paio di graffi sulla schiena e una gamba piegata male, un morso sul mento pallido.  
È soltanto il primo degli atti.

 

 

Aiichirou guarda in basso, dove il pavimento della sala d'ingresso del palazzo, trasparente, gli fa bella mostra del mondo umano che sta sotto di loro.  
Tutti quei visi all'insù, a mirare il loro amore.  
In questo momento prova serio imbarazzo, per quanto sia cosciente che nessuno di loro ha davvero visto cosa è successo. Lo si immagina, certamente, ma nella fattispecie rimane un segreto tra Sole e Luna.  
Per fortuna dei suoi nervi, o da principio non si sarebbe mai neanche fatto toccare da Momotarou. Invece ora non ne può fare a meno.  
Lui torna di corsa dal proprio carro, perché ha detto di essersi dimenticato qualcosa. E infatti, arrivatogli vicino, gli dona l'ennesima corona di fiori rossi e giganteschi che ha raccolto personalmente per lui.  
Come tutte le volte che c'è un'eclissi.  
Aiichirou non vuole spiegargli per l'ennesima volta che appena Momotarou si allontanerà abbastanza, quei fiori si chiuderanno e ne rimarranno solo i boccioli privi della loro meraviglia. Come non vuole neanche rivelargli che ha conservato tutte le sue vecchie corone spente, perché uno dei poteri della Luna è quello di cristallizzare cose e ricordi, umani e pensieri in uno stato simile al sogno, eterno e immutabile.  
Accetta con un sorriso il presente, quindi, e se lo mette in testa. Momotarou ride.  
-Ti fa ancora più bello, Ai!  
Pensare che il loro amore è anche la loro condanna fa male al petto, alle volte. Nel momento in cui hanno cominciato ad amarsi, il tempo ha cominciato a scorrere e le loro danze in cielo, solitarie come in coppia, non hanno più raggiunto la fine.  
Trattiene le lacrime per non farsi male da solo, anche se allontanarsi da lui per altri anni è quanto di più doloroso ci possa essere. Ed è così anche per Momotarou.  
Il Sole gli prende le mani, abbandonate lungo i fianchi ancora una volta fasciati dal peplo lungo e bianco. Al sussulto della Luna, i bordi della veste leggera si scuotono un po'.  
-Tu sei il più bel fiore per cui io splendo.  
Stupido, perché solo uno stupido può dire parole così dolci e così crudeli allo stesso tempo. Questa volta Aiichirou non riesce a trattenersi, e qualche perla rotola sul pavimento facendo un rumore secco di rimbalzo.  
Un ultimo bacio sugli occhi e devono già correre lontano, ai loro carri e ai loro cavalli, per separarsi in quelle due parti di mondo così lontane. Hanno passato assieme anche l'ultimo dei secondi disponibile, e davvero non possono tardare oltre.  
Uno la notte, l'altro il giorno. Un saluto solo all'alba e uno al tramonto.  
Prima di partire, Aiichirou guarda indietro, alla reggia che ospita e nasconde a tutti il suo vero amore, custodendone il segreto intimo come un prezioso tesoro. L'olfatto pieno del profumo dei fiori non ancora chiusi, le mani che tremano attorno alle redini di cuoio che tengono fermi i destrieri. Non si volterà indietro neanche stavolta, perché sa che non reggerà il confronto.  
Ma lo può vedere, lui che si alza in cielo – brilla più di Haruka e Sousuke messi assieme, brilla più delle mille stelle del firmamento. Sorride immaginando il suo sorriso, il petto caldo della consapevolezza di qualcosa eterno come se stesso.  
Un movimento delle braccia ed è di nuovo Luna bianca, nella volta oscura del tempo.

 

 

 

 

Let's light it up, let's light it up  
Until our hearts cacth fire  
Ad so the world, a burning light  
They've never shine so bright

 


End file.
